The invention relates to a training and simulation device for electric functional processes in electric, electromechanical and electrofluidic systems, comprising a display on which system components including their operation can be shown and/or simulated. Such a simulation or display of system components or systems in their movements and/or their operational sequence is known. Although such movements and operational sequences can be shown in dependence on parameter processes, connections or links of simulated system components to real hardware components and/or hardware systems are unsuited to visual representation.